1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing system constituted of an image forming apparatus and a charge apparatus connected to the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A charge or billing system has been known in which a printing job is charged upon notifying a charge apparatus installed separately from the image forming apparatus of the printing completion of the printing job. With such a charge system, charge to the printing job may not be executed accurately where the connection between the image forming apparatus and the charge apparatus is failed.
To solve the above problem, a publication such as, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication (A1) No. 2010-002464 discloses an image processing system memorizing the charge information on a side of the image forming apparatus when the connection between the image forming apparatus and the charge apparatus comes to be failed and updating the charge information stored in the image forming apparatus in reflecting from the charge apparatus at a timing that the image forming apparatus and the charge apparatus become connected.
With such a prior art, however, when the user confirms the charge information at the charge apparatus, the charge information held in the charge apparatus may not be in the updated state, and can be erroneous charge information, so that the user cannot recognize correct charge information.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an image processing system detecting a renewal waiting state of the charge information held at the charge apparatus and recognizing erroneous data.